1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual beam, hand held flashlight having a fixed primary headlamp in a longitudinal body and a secondary lamp housed in a separate rotatable housing positioned in a recess of the longitudinal body. Each lamp has its own energy source and switch. The recessed lamp is normally off in the recessed position and energized only when rotated out from the recess. The flashlight can be used for walking with both beams on or reading a map or the like in a vehicle with only the rotated beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have been issued that disclose dual beam flashlights. These patents will be discussed in the order of their perceived relevance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,646 issued on Jul. 10, 1984 to John H. Drane, a pivotable head portion positioned at one end of a flashlight body and pivoted out to energize the single lamp at various angles up to the perpendicular is disclosed. The switch is internal. A variety of plastic materials can be utilized for the casing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,389 issued on Jul. 29, 1980 to Colangeo, a frame containing two batteries aligned in a V-shaped position with a naked rotating bulb positioned at the open end is disclosed. The bulb is energized when rotated out. The framed light system may further be encased in a clipped case for attachment to apparel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,644 issued on Dec. 31, 1991 to David R. Schaller et al., a hand held flashlight containing two bulbs having individual reflectors to generate a spot beam for illuminating distant objects and a flood beam for illuminating near objects is disclosed. There is no provision for rotation of either bulb.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,297 issued on Jun. 8, 1993 to John Yuen, a combined incandescent and fluorescent lantern having the incandescent bulb at one end of a body and a fluorescent tube rotating out up to 180 degrees from the other end of the body is disclosed. The control switch 9 apparently controls both bulbs simultaneously. There is provision for a jack through socket 10 which enables recharging the battery or illuminating either bulb from an external source. However, a separate energizing source for each bulb is not disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,399 issued on Mar. 17, 1992 to Richard J. Gammache, a flashlight with a swivel head containing a spare bulb is disclosed.
Finally, in United Kingdom patent application 2,118,290 A published on Oct. 26, 1983 for Victor S. Basnayake, a five-cell flashlight having two forward bulbs and two rear bulbs is disclosed. The second forward bulb is located perpendicular to the first forward bulb to illuminate the ground. The third bulb is directed backwards as a tail light. The fourth bulb can be a flashing bulb. The multi-position switch has four positions. There is no provision for rotation of any bulb.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.